The Simple Things
by Freedom Don't Come Cheap
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob Black are moving their family of four girls back to La Push and are ready to enjoy the simple things in life. Please R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am **_**not **_**Stephanie Myer and I do _not _Twilight or any of the characters; I only own who I make up.**

* * *

Renesmee Black sighed as she closed the lid to the last box she had to pack. She sat back on her ankles and glanced around the vacant room. She and her husband, Jacob Black, were moving, yet again. They had to move often, it was vital to the survival of their kind. This time Renesmee kept herself from getting depressed by reminding herself that they were moving back to Forks, Washington, the place she had grown up for the first few years of her life.

By the time Renesmee was two-years-old, the physical age of a ten-year-old, her family had already been living in Forks for four years. That was too many, considering no member of the family aged. And not to mention the fact that Edward and Bella Cullen, Renesmee's parents, had a physically looking ten-year-old daughter when neither of them looked older than eighteen. They were forced to pick up and move, along with Renesmee's best friend and imprint Jacob, to Alaska, where Renesmee became Edward and Bella's sister to the outside world.

Renesmee had loved it in Alaska with her extended family, the Denalis. She enjoyed spending time with Tanya, who became like another aunt to young Renesmee. Since Alice Cullen, who had the ability to foresee the future, couldn't foresee what danger Renesmee would encounter, Renesmee was under constant watch. She was the baby of the Cullen family, and no one wanted to see her get hurt.

Unfortunately, that also meant that by the time Renesmee had developed romantic feelings for Jacob, she wasn't allowed to act upon them. Her father and two uncles, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen, severely discouraged Renesmee and Jacob being involved with each other in anything other than a platonic relationship. This is where Tanya came in. She offered to help Renesmee, covering for her when the young girl snuck out, teaching her to fool Edward with her thoughts, and helping her disguise Jacob's scent after the two had been together.

When Renesmee was the physical age of eighteen, actual age of seven, her and Jacob ran off. They wanted to be together romantically without having to sneak around. They went travelling to England, Ireland, anywhere they could go really. Several years later, they tracked the Cullens down in Pennsylvania. Renesmee apologized to her parents, saying she hadn't meant to scare them by taking off, but that she just needed to get away with Jacob. Back with their family, Renesmee and Jacob decided to get married.

Alice had planned the whole thing, and gone completely overboard—but who could have expected anything different from Alice? Since Renesmee had had very little interaction with the outside world after leaving Forks, the service wasn't huge. The Denalis came out for it, and some of the wolves from Jacob's pack—he was still alpha, even if he wasn't currently in Forks. The ceremony had been sweet and simple and the honeymoon even better.

Renesmee smiled as she looked over at her bag. The boxes would be going in a moving truck and would be arriving at the house in La Push shortly after they did. Since they would be without their things for several hours, they were each taking a bag full of necessary things. For Renesmee, one of the most important things she needed was a picture of her family.

On their honeymoon, Renesmee and Jacob got a little wild. They weren't new to intimate behavior, even though Edward liked to believe Renesmee was an innocent child when the honeymoon first began. They, like every other member of the family, honeymooned in Isle Esme. It was beautiful out there, and Renesmee never wanted to leave.

And also like every other member of the family, the beauty of Isle Esme had caused feelings in Jacob and Renesmee that were near insatiable. The only difference between her and most of her family was that she could get pregnant. Yes, just like her mother, Renesmee had gotten pregnant on her honeymoon in Isle Esme. The fact that Renesmee had gotten pregnant with her first child in the same place where Bella got pregnant with her later disgusted her slightly when the realization dawned on her. But she couldn't change what had already happened, so she learned to live with the fact that she was just like her mother.

Three months after Jacob and Renesmee returned to Pennsylvania with the rest of their family, Renesmee gave birth to her eldest daughter, Gwendolyn Emily Black. Gwen was remarkable; to be around her was to love her. She had a certain quality about her that made her absolutely lovely, to anyone and everyone, her parents especially. Little Gwen had very fair skin, that was just a touch darker because of Jacob's genes also inside of her. She had black, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. Gwen was the first of her kind, so no one actually knew what she would be like or what her genetic structure would be—would she be more vampire or more wolf? Her aging had amazed everyone; the vampire gene in her caused her to age fast, but the wolf part, which was still human since she hadn't matured enough to even be able to shift, kept her from aging too fast. So, when Gwen was four, she physically looked the age of five or six. This part of her structure actually helped her to be able to live more peacefully in a human society. She just looked a little old for her age, but loads of kids did. She fit right in, something Renesmee was thankful for. As Gwen grew up, it became very apparent that, despite Jacob being her father, she was not going to be a wolf. The only indication that the wolf gene was even evident in her was the coloring of her skin and the slowing of her aging.

Gwen was one-year-old, the physical age of a two- or three-year-old, when Renesmee gave birth once again. It had been decided early on between Renesmee and Jacob, that if she was able to have children, they wanted to have quite the family. They didn't want a huge one, but they definitely wanted to give little Gwen a brother or sister, maybe even another one after that. So everyone was ecstatic when Renesmee gave birth to fraternal twins, Juliet Abigail and Quinn Athena Black. Juliet was the older of the two, and older than her sister by three minutes. She, like her older sister Gwen, had black, curly hair. The children inheriting Jacob's hair color seemed to be routine, since Quinn also had black hair, though hers was straight, like Jacob's. Both girls had inherited blue eyes from their late great-grandmother, Renee. Their skin tone was much the same as Gwen's, pale but slightly darker than Renesmee's. Also like their older sister, the twins' aging was much that they only looked a year or two older than they actually were. Renesmee and Jacob started to believe that this was going to be the norm if they had another child; they were also both thankful for that fact, because it not only allowed them to interact better with humans, it allowed the Black family to stay in one place longer. Once again, however, it seemed Jacob did not get a wolf child to be his successor.

By this time, the Cullens had overstayed in Pennsylvania, just like they did in Forks when Renesmee was first born. None of the family wanted to leave—they loved spoiling the girls—but in order to keep their secret, they needed to. Renesmee and Jacob stayed in Pennsylvania several months after the Cullens left, and then they too moved, back to Alaska. Renesmee had decided to go back, because she had truly loved in Alaska. The Blacks were going to stay with the Denalis for awhile, and Renesmee couldn't be happier. She wanted Tanya to get to know her children—Tanya had been so kind to her as a young girl, she knew she was would be just as kind to her girls.

Two months after they moved back to Alaska, Renesmee got pregnant again. This would be her last pregnancy. Renesmee and Jacob hadn't thought anything when she started showing very early—she had always shown early, and it was vital, since she was only pregnant for about three or four months. However, they knew something was terribly wrong when she started having contractions one and a half months into her pregnancy. They called Carlisle Cullen, the doctor of the family, and he arrived in Alaska two days later. Several hours after he arrived, Renesmee started pushing.

Renesmee was terrified on what this meant for her unborn child. While she was pushing, Jacob held her hand and she kept praying to him, to Carlisle, and to anyone that would listen, that her child would be okay. After she had finished pushing, she began sobbing when she didn't hear any crying. All three of her girls had cried upon their arrival and Renesmee was sure this meant that she newest bundle of joy would never get to live a life like her other three children would.

Carlisle took the baby out of the room without saying a word to Renesmee or Jacob, and Jacob took Renesmee into his arms and let her cry. He told her that everything was going to be alright, that their child would be alright. He said that even if it wasn't, they'll always have them in their memory. Two hours later, Carlisle walked back into the room, and laid Renesmee's newest daughter in her arms.

She couldn't hold herself together when she heard her daughter's tiny heartbeat and saw her small chest rising and falling. Carlisle said that he would have to put the little girl on life support, since she was born entirely too early. He also informed them that their daughter hadn't cried because she was deaf. The news jarred Renesmee and as she thought of what this meant for her little girl, her heart broke. She never wanted any of her children to have to face any trouble; she had wanted them to always be completely worry-free.

Renesmee and Jacob had decided to name their newest bundle of joy Seraphina Marie Black. They thought this name suited her since Seraphina was derived from seraphim, which were powerful and strong angels in the Jewish culture. They knew their little angel would be strong, no matter what tried to hold her back. Seraphina was breathtakingly beautiful—all of their girls were. Seraphina had inherited her grandfather Edward's emerald green eyes from his human lifetime. There was something about them that was so hauntingly beautiful, you couldn't help but to always look into her gorgeous eyes. Her hair was the perfect mixture of Renesmee and Jacob: straight, auburn hair. Her skin tone was just like her sisters' and her aging was the same, as well. And just like her sisters, she was not a wolf. And when Renesmee swore up and down that Seraphina was going to be their last, Jacob felt slightly cheated that he never got his successor, but he didn't regret having four beautiful, perfect girls.

Jacob walked into the room, pulling Renesmee from her thoughts. "All packed?" He asked, motioning towards the four boxes surrounding her on the floor.

"Yeah, I just finished." Renesmee answered, standing up and walking over to her husband. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. He kissed her hair, her forehead, her nose, both cheeks, and then he kissed her mouth, sweetly and sensually.

Pulling away, Jacob laid light, feather-like kisses along Renesmee's jaw. "We should leave soon; Gwen says she feels a storm coming on."

Renesmee couldn't help but smile at that.

All four of her girls were wonderfully gifted, just like she was. Gwen's ability had been discovered when she was the physical age of three. Her ability is that she can control the weather. Along with this, went an underlying ability to sense the weather. When Gwen was younger and her parents said she couldn't have something, she would pout in her room and rain would pour, and sometimes there would be thunder and lightning. As she got older, she learned to control her power better and learned to sense when a storm was coming or when it would snow or if the sun would be out that day. She had come in handy quite often when the Cullens visited and wanted to play baseball.

Juliet and Quinn's powers were alike more than they were different. They both had the ability of what Alice referred to as 'sight.' Juliet could foresee danger. She came in handy when needing to know which hiking paths would have humans on them and if rogue vampires were coming to town. Quinn could see into anyone's past; all she had to do was touch you and your life played out before her eyes. Unlike Gwen, Juliet and Quinn's powers weren't determined until they were much older. Juliet was the physical age of eleven when she first saw danger coming, and Quinn was the physical age of nine when she first looked into someone's past.

Renesmee had known from the moment she saw Seraphina that she was not only going to be strong, but powerful, as well. Her ability was probably the most dangerous. She could perform a mind-trick known among the vampire community as "mind-rolling." This meant that by looking into your eyes, Seraphina could speak directly to your mind and daze you, for lack of a better term. You would be in a hypnosis state until she let up. Mind-rolling also allowed her to perform short-term memory loss tricks to cover her tracks if she was to ever slip up and alert the human population that she was a little…different. She could also perform mind-rolling by speaking aloud, which increased the severity of the mind-trick; you were hypnotized long after she was gone and the short-term memory loss could be amplified to losing the memories of several months. Lucky for Renesmee and Jacob, Seraphina's power didn't work on Jacob, because he was an alpha. Seraphina's power became evident when she was the physical age of four. She had signed to her mother that she wanted a cookie, but Renesmee said she couldn't have one since dinner would be served soon. In the midst of her temper tantrum, Renesmee and Seraphina had locked eyes and Seraphina had whispered _"I want the cookie,"_ into Renesmee's mind. Before she could even process what was going on, Renesmee was handing Seraphina a cookie. Mesmerized by this new ability, Seraphina started using it more. She was actually only two-years-old, so she didn't understand that what she was doing was wrong. She tricked her mother into feeding her sweets, buying her toys, and letting her stay up past her bedtime. It wasn't until one night when Jacob was putting Seraphina to bed, that they realized her power didn't work on him, and that it existed at all. You see, Renesmee never remembered being tricked into doing these things for Seraphina. When Seraphina bragged to her father and sisters that Renesmee let her stay up late, Renesmee had claimed the allegations to be false, since she couldn't remember the events ever happening. On the night Jacob was putting Seraphina to bed, Seraphina whispered into his mind _"Read me another story and let me stay up later."_ It was like a haunted echo in Jacob's ears, but he could resist it. He had told Seraphina to stop playing games, that he wouldn't let her stay up later. By the astonished look on her face, he could tell that she hadn't said the chant aloud. A long phone call with the Cullens the next morning had helped fill in the gaps and Renesmee and Jacob deducted that Seraphina had the power of mind-rolling. Since staying home all day with Seraphina to make sure she didn't mind-trick her mother and sisters wasn't an option for Jacob, Seraphina was temporarily sent to live with her grandma Bella and grandpa Edward to learn to control her power; she returned to the Black household six months later.

Jacob kissed Renesmee's forehead once more and then walked over to the boxes and picked one up. "Do you need help?" Renesmee asked, watching him.

"Nah, I got this," Jacob answered as he picked up another box. "I can handle four measly boxes, Ness," Jacob added, smiling over at her.

Renesmee smiled back. "Okay, I'll go get mine and the girls' bags in the car and then get the girls in the car."

"Sounds like a plan," Jacob agreed.

Renesmee left hers and Jacob's bedroom and went downstairs. She found all four of her girls in the living room, sitting on some of the boxes Jacob hadn't brought out to the truck yet. Gwen was currently telling a story of Alaska and Tanya to the girls, accompanying her verbal version with a signed one so Seraphina could enjoy the tale as well.

Renesmee had to smile at that. She had been worried about what Seraphina's life would be like, but everyone was great. As soon as Alice had learned that the youngest Black daughter was deaf, she instantly bought every sign language book known to man and enrolled the whole family in classes. In two year's time, everyone was experts in sign language and Seraphina was never left out of a conversation.

Carlisle had begun examining Seraphina every time they visited and had performed small surgeries along the way that improved Seraphina's hearing immensely. Now, instead of being completely deaf, Seraphina had about a 65% hearing range in each hear—that was incredible when you took in the fact that her hearing range was about a severely low 7% when she was born.

"Girls," Renesmee called, also signing it out of habit—she didn't have to sign at the moment, since Seraphina wasn't even looking at her. All of her girls turned to look at her. "Are you ready to get in the car? Your dad will be joining us soon."

They all nodded and stood up. They followed their mother out to the car and got in—Renesmee was in the passenger seat, Juliet and Quinn in the two business-like chairs just behind Renesmee, and Gwen and Seraphina in the very back. They chattered mindlessly for several minutes, until Jacob climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door.

"The truck's all packed and will arrive in La Push two hours after we get there," He informed them. He looked over at his wife and smiled, before glancing behind him. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah," Came the answer in unison. Jacob chuckled softly to himself and pulled out of the driveway and made his way down the street.

Renesmee gazed out the window as she watched their home in Portland, Oregon fade into the background. She was going to miss Oregon, but she was ready to return to Washington. She was ready to move back to her childhood home and see some of her childhood friends again. She knew her girls would love it in Washington, because just like her, they loved the simple things in life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! :) Please leave a review so I know what you liked about it and what I can do to make future chapters better.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am _not _Stephanie Myer and I _not _own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters; I only own the characters that I create myself.**

* * *

The rain pelted down around them as they drove into Forks, Washington. A smile worked its way onto Renesmee's face before she realized that it was there. She had missed Washington so much more than she had originally thought. The constant rain was always one of her favorite things, and it was one of Gwen's favorite things, too. Turning in her seat, Nessie caught Gwen's eye and they shared a smile. The rest of the Black family didn't enjoy rain storms as much as they did; it was something they shared together, something that was solely theirs.

Jacob reached out his right hand and grabbed her left when they passed by the Forks Police Station. Nessie felt her good mood slip away slightly; when Jacob and Nessie had met up with the family back in Pennsylvania, Bella had told them that Charlie, Nessie's maternal grandfather, had passed away from a heart attack. When they had lived in Forks briefly, Nessie had loved visiting her grandpa Charlie. He hadn't always understood why she grew so fast and why she sounded so intelligent for her age, but he was fun to hang out with. She wished that her kids could have gotten to meet him.

Jacob cut the engine of the car when they pulled into the parking lot of the old café. He gave Nessie's hand a squeeze then brought it to his lips and gave it a sweet kiss before smiling at her and unbuckling his seatbelt.

"What are we doing here?" Juliet asked, also unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Yeah," Gwen piped up. "I thought we were going to the house to check it out and wait for our stuff."

"Well, we could do something boring like sit in an empty house for two hours," Jacob teased. "But I was thinking maybe you girls would like to get something to eat."

"There's no need to be rude," Quinn huffed, unbuckling her seatbelt and throwing her car door open.

Jacob chuckled to himself as he opened the driver's door and got out; Juliet followed after him, going around to the other side of the car to stand next to her sister. Nessie couldn't help but to smile at them; in new situations, Juliet and Quinn clung to each other like they were glued at the hip. Gwen followed next, climbing over the business-like chairs to get out the door, and shutting it behind her. Nessie unbuckled her seatbelt, turned around and smiled at Seraphina, and then opened the passenger's door and got out. She waited until Seraphina was out of the car and had shut the door; wrapping an arm around Seraphina, they followed after the rest of the Black family, into the diner.

Nessie and Seraphina found the rest of the family already sitting at a table. They joined them and picked up their menus. After they had ordered, they sat in silence for several minutes before someone decided to speak up.

"So," Gwen started. "Are we going to have to share rooms at the new house? Because, you know, I am too old to be sharing a room with anyone." She glanced apologetically at Seraphina. "Sorry, Sera."

Seraphina shrugged and folded her hands in front of her on the table. Nessie smiled gently at her youngest and grabbed one of her hands into her own.

"Only Juliet and Quinn will be sharing a room," Jacob answered.

"Why us?" Quinn whined with Juliet nodding encouragingly beside her.

"Because you two don't like to be away from each other," Jacob held up a hand to stop the protest that was on the tip of Quinn's tongue. "And I don't want to hear any arguing about it. We tried giving you separate rooms in Portland, but within a week, you were back with each other."

Sighing, Juliet nodded acceptingly. "We understand."

"We do?" Quinn asked her sister.

"I guess, it's not like we can change his mind."

"Oh yeah," Quinn joked. "Because Sera can't mind-trick him into giving us separate rooms." Quinn grinned at her little sister who returned it good-naturedly.

"Girls," Nessie hissed quietly at her daughters. "Do not talk about mind-tricking people. We're in a public place right now."

"Sorry, Mom," Both girls chimed at the same time; Nessie smiled at them—she could never stay mad at her girls for long.

"So, I have a question." Gwen announced.

"What?" Nessie asked.

A mischievous look made its way into her eyes and an accompanying smirk played across her lips. "How many cute, single guys are on the Rez?"

* * *

"Ah, look at this beauty," Jacob mused as they pulled up to the La Push house. He put the car in park right in front of the house and glanced behind him at his daughters. "What do you think, girls?"

"I think it's beautiful, Daddy," Seraphina supplied from the back seat.

Jacob smiled at his youngest, and smallest, daughter. "Thanks, Sera." He opened the door and got out, his family following after him. He made his way over to Nessie's side and took her hand gently. They shared a quick smile before leading their daughters into the house.

"Wow," Juliet said. "It looks so much bigger on the inside than it does on the outside!"

Nessie smiled fondly at her daughter. "I know it does, sweetheart. Your dad made sure that it had enough space for all of us, comfortably, just like our last home. Do you girls think you'll be happy here?"

"Yeah!" Seraphina answered, already going down the hallway where the bedrooms were. "I'm going to go find my room!"

Grabbing hers and Seraphina's bag, Gwen started towards the hallway, too. "I'll go give her, her bag and then go find my room."

"It's right next to hers," Jake offered, wrapping an arm around Nessie's waist.

Nodding, Gwen disappeared down the hall. "We're going to go find our room, too." Quinn said, grabbing Juliet's arm and practically dragging her down the hallway.

Chuckling, Nessie and Jacob turned to look at each other. Their laughter quietly fell away and they just stood smiling at each other. "The place looks great," Nessie whispered.

Glancing around the room, a proud smile came across Jacob's face. "Thanks; I wanted to make it look like our house in Portland, but different." He refocused back on her face. "Does that make sense?"

Nessie nodded, smiling at him. The girls had spent the majority of their lives in Portland. When Jacob came to Nessie and said he wanted to move back to Washington, she was thrilled, but she was also worried about her girls. They took the news of moving well, since they have had to move in the past. But Nessie and Jacob had both decided that it would be best to make the house in La Push look as much like the house in Portland as possible, just to make it easier on them.

And the house certainly did look like the one they had had in Portland. The furniture wasn't in yet, but the color was the same and the spacing of the house was very similar. She hadn't looked in any of the rooms yet, but she was sure that they would look very similar to the ones they had had in Portland, as well. She really had to give it to her husband; he had gone all out and done a great job with the house.

Smiling, Jacob leaned down and gently touched his lips to Nessie's. Nessie grinned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively moving herself even closer to him. He smiled against her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly. She screeched and then laughed when Jacob put her on the ground; he was laughing, as well. She laid her head against his chest and he gently rubbed her back.

"Hmm," Nessie mumbled against his chest. "Someone just pulled up."

Jacob sighed. He had heard the car pull up and park outside of the house, too, but he had been hoping to ignore them a little longer and just hold his wife. It didn't matter how much time he spent with her, he never got enough of her. He kissed the top of Nessie's head and then gently pulled away from her. Grabbing her hand, they went to the front door and then out onto the driveway.

Embry Call climbed out of his car and smiled when he saw his best friend, who also happened to be his alpha. He had missed Jake and Nessie so much, and he was excited to have them back. They had always been fun to be around. Also, Embry would never admit it to anyone, but he was glad to not be calling all of the shots anymore. He was never cut out to act as an alpha. Hell, he didn't even think he was good enough to be a beta some of the time.

"Embry!" Jake called as he and Nessie made their way over to him.

"Jake," Embry said as he shook Jake's hand. "Hey, Nessie," Embry smiled and turned to Nessie, pulling her into a quick hug before standing back and looking at her. He let out a low, teasing, whistle. "Wow, look who grew up."

Jake growled jokingly and pulled Nessie to his side, kissing her neck for emphasis. "Ew, dude, get a room."

"We did," Jake grinned. "Many times."

Embry shook his head. "Remind me why I wanted you back here."

"Shut up, man." Jake smiled.

Nessie rolled her eyes fondly at the two reuniting friends. "Embry, why don't you come in and have a look around the house? You can meet the girls."

"Yeah, and when the furniture gets here, you can help me unload it."

"Sounds great," Embry sarcastically answered, though they knew he was joking, because he smiled at them.

All three of them made their way into the house and Embry commented on what a nice job Jake did, which made Jake puff his chest out in his pride. Nessie couldn't help but to think that Jacob was a huge dork, but he was her dork.

"Girls," Nessie called once Jake was finished showing Embry around. "Come out here and meet somebody!" Nessie smiled over at Embry. "Oh, I just know you're going to love them, Embry."

"I'm sure I will, Ness." Embry said, though he was secretly nervous. Jake and Embry had kept in touch over the years—they had to since Embry was taking care of the pack for Jake while he was gone—and Jake had informed him that his youngest daughter was born deaf. He knew that she could hear now and had gotten confidence to speak in public, but he was afraid of accidently saying something he shouldn't and embarrassing himself and making her feel bad.

Two girls that looked remarkably similar, but different at the same time, made their way into the room first. "Embry," Nessie addressed him. "These two beautiful girls are our fraternal twins, Juliet and Quinn."

They both smiled at him and said, "Hi," at the same time.

"I'm Juliet," one of them—the one with straight hair—elaborated.

"And that makes me Quinn," The other—the girl with curly hair—stated.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to them, man. That's Quinn," He said, pointing to the straight-haired girl that claimed to be Juliet. "And that's Juliet." He finished, pointing to the curly-haired girl that claimed to be Quinn.

"Got it. Juliet," He motioned to the curly-haired one. "And Quinn." He motioned to the straight-haired one. "It's nice to meet you two."

A younger girl walked into the room right then. She was noticeably smaller than the twins. Embry deducted that she must be Jake and Nessie's youngest. He remembered Jake mentioning that ever since she was born, she had been small—she had been premature, after all.

"Embry," Jake said, taking up the introductions this time. "This is our youngest daughter, Seraphina. Sera, this is my best friend and beta, Embry."

Seraphina smiled as she moved towards Embry with her hand outstretchedd. "It's nice to meet you, Embry."

Embry wondered why this girl had been so self-conscious of her voice; she sounded absolutely lovely. "It's nice to meet you, too, Seraphina." Embry found himself staring into Seraphina's emerald green eyes longer than he should have.

Just then, the sound of a moving truck pulling up broke through the house. "The furniture's here." Jake announced, as if they didn't all already know that. Embry felt bad as soon as he had the thought; Jake had probably said it for Seraphina's benefit. Embry felt even worse for having that thought. At that moment, Embry decided he just wasn't going to think about the youngest Black child anymore. "Will you help me?" Jake asked, addressing Embry.

Without looking away from Seraphina's mesmerizing eyes, he answered. "Oh, I don't—" Before he could finish, though, he heard the most beautiful voice in his head. _"Tell him you'll help him. You want to help him."_ "I'll help you, Jake." He said almost as if his words were being orchestrated for him. "I want to help you."

Nessie and Jacob shared a look before Jacob shouted, "Seraphina Marie Black!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you liked about it and what I can do to make future chapters better!**


End file.
